The Leaders
The Leaders ist ein Song von G-Dragon. Lyrics It don't really get better than this Don't act like you ain't surprised What's gonna happen sooner or later baby Call us the leaders of the new school haha What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up Tellebijeone naega naomyeon (what's up) Jugeotda kkaenado mot mitgyeojil Meori kkeutbuteo bal kkeutkkaji dareun swagger Ttarahagien beokcha I seutaireun naekkeo (Today) yeppeunideul jul seo (what's up) Da naman barabwa what's love? Ssaujideul malgo cheoncheonhi ije come come and Naega iraeseo pigonhae jallangeon aragajigo Too fast to live too young to die Momjibeun jakjiman nae moksorineun gulliver Naineun jeokjiman I badagui sullivan Hanbeon doratdahamyeon warrior My name is G-G-G-G baby baby GD-GD baby baby You want fame Playing these stupid little game You should check your girl's phone That's my face on the frame What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up Ladies What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up Now everybody wanna know (What's up) With that boy name teddy or what he up to Nae meori sok garak imi ni seonban wie Yeol songarak oneuldo geonban wie Yeah nareum tae-eonaseon janggungam Flow so deep jamsuham Jamsuhameun ppalleo ppareumyeon bihaenggi Bihaenggineun fly, fly hamyeon Teddy [ Lyrics from: http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/g/g_dragon/the_leaders.html ] GD, be the ace, CL, she a queen, how about 2NE1, they black jacks Beat that Big bang in your face pow! Now take that We the leaders of the new school How you love that? Georeumgeori dangdang nae miraeneun changchang Nal igigo shipdamyeon geugeon wiheomhan sangsang Let you kkabuneungeon gogeummuryeopgwanggwang Keep looking at my feet, my shoes, they lanvin What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up Ladies What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up We, we, we da, we da leaders You ain't in the game, you just cheerleaders Nae nain nineteen, vision in hd Meorin kkwak chaitji, tagonan maepsi Imi cool hameul neomeoseo nan chagawoyeoreo beon Mudae-e bureul jipin banghwabeom Cuz I'm hot, eonjena shingirog And this number 1 spot is my home sweet home Nal ttaraharyeo marara guji haltemyeon haebwara mamcheoreom Jal dwaenabwara I just do what I want Eonjena jikilkkeon jikiljuraneun lady dapge But I'm flipping and freaking it aju beoreut eopge Ready or not here I come We don't care eh eh eh geu nuga ape-itgeon Mangseorijimalgo jebal eoseo pihae And I'm CL the one and only baddest female What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up Ladies What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up What's up, what's up, what's up what's up what's up Okay, be mad at me all you want We are some major league sh*t So you just got to stop hating And step your game up You know how we do it We've been running this sh*t from day one So be thankful for your style You're welcome (he he he) That's all me homie YG baby All night until infinity Kategorie:G-Dragon Kategorie:K-Pop